Unquenchable thirst for pride: A Hoenn journey
by Lustfulpride
Summary: A young teen travels all the way from Johto to Hoenn to reunite with his family after 3 years of living by himself. Will he manage to leave his past behind and start a new life, or will he return to his old ways? Rated M for violence, physical abuse and much darker stuff
1. Chapter 1: The long Walk

Edit: Arceus's hoof, how did the previous one came out as an abomination of codes? I was going to upload the second chapter when I saw the mess I dared to call 'story' . Anyhow thanks to **St Elmo's Fire** & **JustinThePokemonMaster** for pointing out the horrific mistake that I shamlessly comitted, truly greatful you two :D

So this story will be rated T+ (or M, I don't know) for reasons , no not lemons , go figure it by yourself because i think i'll spill the beans if i told you the reason why.

oh yeah disclaimers and stuff . Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any character in this story except for my OC. If I did own Pokémon , Ash wouldn't be the hero of the anime. so without further ado, lets begin.

.

.

Pride.

A word so simple, yet so powerful when it becomes a primary. Pride defines strength. Defines valor . Defines bravery.

Pride is the only thing that keeps you from losing. When your pride is on the line, everything is expandable.

.

.

Pride is a delusional thing. What people see it a way of life, others see it as a dangerous lust for greatness . To maintain your pride , you must be willing to sacrifice all, you must be willing to pay with sweat , tears and blood . You must be willing to sacrifice friendship, love, family and even your own life to keep your own pride unharmed and unscathed.

.

It was a sunny day in Olivine city, Johto. A cruise ship is about to set sail to Slateport city in the tropical region of Hoenn. Aboard the ship stood one of the passengers looking at the vast blue sea . his dark blue eyes stared dully at the direction which he believed that his destination lies there. The cool sea breeze brushed against his jet black hair, swaying part of his silky hair against his face. He wore a black t-shirt with red stripes that went from its neck to the arms . The pants were black color jeans and his footwear was a desert boot (A/N: I suck when it comes to details) . tightening his grab around his heavy backpack, he narrowed his eyes and gave his homeland one final look before the ship set sail. " I'm going to miss this land dearly. But I must start a new page in my life. I will leave the past behind and live a new life, away from all this". Closing his eyes, He sighed deeeply and returned to face the sea once again, it'll

be a long way to reach Hoenn and he had plenty of time to ready himself to meet the very reason he decided to leave Johto and come to Hoenn.

A day has passed and the cruise ship finally docked at Slateport's dock. The first word that came out of the young man's mouth was "This place is ridiculously hot". If he had a penny for every person that came up to him and suggested changing to a more suitable clothes for this climate, he could've buy a max revive. Although it was his first moment to Slateport city or any Hoenn city, he had to catch the ferry that would take him to the west of Petalburg city. Sprinting like a Persian, he ran towards the ferry that was docked near where the cruise ship is. He had to buy a ticket for the ride, and to his luck, there was a counter nearby.

The ferry ride to Petalburg was by all means boring, while it was short in time, the children trainers aboard the ship made it annoying for the young man. They made him wish he had a sign around his neck that says " NOT A TRAINER, GO AWAY!". The moment he set a foot on the land near Petalburg city he had to run away from those annoying kids who tried over and over to challenge him. Catching a bus heading for Oldale town and Littleroot town, he finally sighed in relief. although he was no longer running, his heart ached every time he reminded himself that he is getting closer and closer to his destination, Littleroot town.

The bus came to a stop for the second time and it was just as he predicted, a small town in the middle of the woods with few houses scattered here and there. the sun was still shining although it was late afternoon. "hmm. i guess i underestimated this region's climate more than I should." tightening his grip around his backpack straps, he walked towards the town, hoping to find one of the locals to guide him to his destination. when he passed the first two houses that stood on both sides of the path, he saw young girl not older than he was, maybe a year or two younger. She had a brown hair that splits into two bangs that goes down both sides of her face. She wore a scarlet tank top with black undershirt, white short shorts with black short leggings underneath it, yellow black ankle boots with orange soles, a cherry red and white bandanna that goes in a knot on top of her head. She was busy feeding a Pokémon that looked like a small chick with orange feathers.

He approached the girl and when he thought he was close enough he cleared his throat to get her attention. The girl let out a small humming sound and turned to face the young teen, her sapphire blue eyes filled with sheer happiness met his deep, dull blue one .He stared blankly at her making the girl tilt her head in confusion. "Uhh… yes?" She raised an eyebrow waiting for him to reply . "Excuse me, young lady. Do you know where the Kodas live?" they teen asked, scratching the back of his neck nervously. The girl looked at him for a second then asked curiously "Why do you ask? Also I don't know who you are? Didn't your parents teach you how to formally address yourself to a lady?" She scoffed at the boy in front of her and rested her hands on her hips. Looking at her, he let out a nervous laugh "eheh, yeah sorry about that . My name is Kaito Koda. Son of Kaiser and Catherine Koda. nice to meet you, miss?..." Kaiser shook the girl's hand slowly before letting go . The girl giggled for a moment before clearing her throat " My name is May Maple. My father is Norman maple, former gym leader of goldenrod city in Johto and present Gym leader of Petalburg city here in Hoenn. " She then pointed at house across the street "And to answer you first question; yes I know where your family lives, the house

is on the opposite side of my home. Do you want me to walk you there or not?" Kaito shook his head and looked at where May pointed " Thank you, miss Maple. But I want to do this alone. I'll see you later, goodbey." Kaito waved at May before heading towards his home, thinking of how he can greet his family properly without crying in his parents arms. 'how long has it been since I last saw them? Two years? Maybe three? tsk, I really should have moved with them instead of staying back in Johto and-' he snapped back to reality when he almost bumped into the front door . Taking a look at the house , it didn't seem different than the rest of the houses in this town, two story house, light brown paint , large windows, tall chimney and a lawn. Well it sure is different than his cramped apartment back in Olivine city, and the air sure smells more lively . Gathering up the courage to ring the bell, he listened carefully as heavy steps approached the door " Just a sec!." When the door was opened, a man in his late forties stepped outside, his hair was similar to Kaito's but it was turning grey by the age and a medium stubble beard, he had a stern expression and his eyes were the same deep blue as his son. For a man his age , he looked athletic if not a cross fit trainer. He wore a blue jacket with white t-shirt underneath, brown jeans and a jungle camo ankle boot. A single look at the boy and the man's eyes widened with surprise " Suicune's breath, It's you!" _

Well that was not half as bad as I expected it'd be, although I hoped I would reach 2000+ words by the first chapter . Hahahaha. Ha . Ha... yeah anyway this is the first chapter(duh!) and I really hope you guys enjoyed it. Review and write your honest opinion on this chapter , it will really help me progress . Yep...so see yea

(A/N: if you are reading this, know that you have been visited by Kyogre, fortune and prosperity will come to you , but only if you say " **Make it rain, Kyogre** " In the reviews :) )


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected arrival

Chapter 2 : Unexpected arrival.

.

 **[A/N: Well the first one didn't suck that bad, for a greenhorn writer, that is . Anyway this chapter will contain physical abuse, just a little, kinda rushing it with the angst and misery aren't we? hah :D**

 **And for those reading this with a flamethrower next to them, I should remind you that violence is not the best course of action, if you catch my drift ;). So lets jump in to the second chapter right now, shall we?~]**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon . shocking, isn't it?

.

.

{Determination is the key to victory. Only the weakling sees defeat as an excuse for not trying at all.

There is only one truth in this world , either you become the best or live like the rest .}

.

"Suicune's breath, it's you!" Words couldn't describe the happiness on Kaiser's face to see his son again after three years, he pulled his son into his arms and squeezed him in a manly hug " we missed you so much, son . What in suicune's name have you been doing all these years, boy? You look entirely different, I don't remember you growing some muscles , if any to begin with, what have you been eating back in Johto?" Before Kaito could answer, his father let go of him and stepped inside the house " Honey! Callie ! Come here quickly, Kaito is back!" A moment later , a woman in her early forties and a girl no older than fifteen walked down the stairs . The woman had a silky brown hair that almost reach her waist , her eyes were light green and had a light makeup on . She wore a pink long sleeve shirt with white horizontal stripes along the torso area , a long white skirt adorned with flowers replica spiraling from top to bottom and red sandals. The younger one had a similar long brown hair with a braid headband . she wore a grey top and a black skinny jeans and white shoes . They both gasped simultaneously as they rushed to hug Kaito. While the mother cried her eyes out, his sister expressed her emotions by rapidly punching her brother in the stomach as way to express her "love" for her brother .

After the crying and the punching settled down, Kaiser, Catherine and Callie sat on a leather couch while Kaito sat across of them, smiling warmly at his family . " I can't believe it had been three years since we last saw each other, Kai. Back then you used to be scrawny." Said Callie giggling at her own joke before she received an elbow to the waist from her mother " what she meant is that you got healthier and grew some muscles back in Johto, _**They**_ got you all worked up all these years, right?" Kaito laughed nervously at his father's statement before clearing his throat " ehehe. Yeah _**they**_ did. I guess I should thank them for that." They all laughed together before Catherine broke the silence that followed " Oh that makes me wonder ? did _**they**_ send you here on purpose or you're just here for vacation ? Hmmm…. Clearly the later guess because there's no activity here for team-" the door bell suddenly rang, ending the family's conversation for while . Kaiser looked at his wife and kids with narrowed eyes and they knew what he meant by that. That this kind of conversations must remain within the family only. He stood up and walked towards the door and when he opened it, he was surprised to see a heavy built man in his mid thirties with a wavy brown hair and scruffy beard . He wore a navy blue T-shirt under a white lab coat, khaki shorts with a black belt and tan sandals on his feet and carried a brown leather satchel in his left hand . Kaito looked at his father as he greeted the visitor before looking back at Kaito telling him to come and greet their visitor .

Kaito stood before the scientist and shook his hand , smiling. " Hello, I'm Kaiser's son, Kaito . it's nice to meet you mister..?" kaito raised an eyebrow in confusion " Brian Birch, but People tend to call me Professor Birch. I take it that you arrived today, right? Welcome to Littleroot town, Kaito. Say, I have a son about the same age as yours. In fact, he's just standing outside, Brendan come in and say hello to your new friend" . Kaito leaned to the side to see who was standing behind the Professor, and immediately a teen same age as Kaito walked in. He looked thinner than Kaito was but had the same height as he is , he wore a white beanie that covered his dark brown hair, his eyes were sharp unlike Kaito's dull ones, and unlike Kaito's blue pupils, Brendan pupils were ruby red, his skin was slightly lighter than his father, He wore a scarlet and black short-sleeved shirt and black and dark grey slim fit knee length shorts. He wore a green backpack and white and green slip on sneakers without socks. The two looked at each other for a moment before shaking hands and giving their names . Kaiser invited them to the living room where Catherine and Callie were. After the Professor and his son sipped their tea that was made by Catherine, Professor Birch looked at Kaito with a wide grin " So, kaito. I heard from our neighbor's daughter, May that you had just arrived today from Johto. It's a long journey for a young man such as yourself, not to mention that you did it alone. So what brings you here to Hoenn? Are you planning to go on a journey across the region? You could join my son and his friend, May. They will be starting this week, what do you say? You will gain lots of experience and meet new friends along the way, isn't it great?" The professor saw the hesitation in Kaito's eyes and nudged his son to speak up " Oh, uhh yeah . This will be awesome, Kaito. The people here in Hoenn are friendly and the Pokémon's here are gorgeous and amazing. Just imagine the three of us going on an adventure, it will be one hell of a journey" Kaito looked at his family then back at the Professor. " I uhhh….. thank you for your kindness, Professor and you too, Brendan, but I had just moved in from Johto and I haven't seen my family in three years, I don't mean to disrespect you but I don't think I'm that much excited for a journey, sorry." The Professor's smile slowly died down as he watched Kaito dragging his luggage upstairs to his new room. " I-I see.." Said the professor in a sad tone.

Kaito looked at the rooms across the hallway on the second floor, one room to the right, the master bedroom as he guessed, and three doors to the left. The first one was the bathroom, the second door was covered in pink glitters and artificial flowers, he did not bother to guess to whom it belonged to . He opened the last door to the left and went inside. He took a moment to view his bedroom , in the far corner next to a window was a twin size bed with blue covers and blanket styled with white poké balls. On the other side of the room was a desk with personal computer and few scattered files and books about Pokémon's and other unnecessarily stuff. Next to it was a large empty closet that he could fill it with his clothes. Kaito immediately dropped his bags and began to place his clothes and belongings inside the closet, not realizing that someone was standing behind him. " I see that you brought _**that**_ uniform with you" gasping in shock , Kaito closed his closet and turned around to see his father standing not so far behind him " Don't worry , the Birchs had left already. So are you going to tell me why did you brought _**it**_ with you? Or must I ask-" Kaito interrupted his father by raising his hand " No father, you don't have to. I'm not working for _**them**_ , not anymore…." Kaiser's eyes went wide as jaw dropped " You WHAT? Why aren't you working for _**them**_? Did _**they**_ kick you out? What did you do?! ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Kaiser raised his hand and punched his son across the face, dropping him to the ground. Kaito looked back at his father with a terrified look on his face and tears began to form in his eyes, Kaito tried to crawl away from his angered father as he unfastened his belt " N-no dad , _**T-they**_ didn't, I told _**them**_ I quit." That only made Kaiser more furious as he clenched his fist around the belt and whipped his son two times " HOW DARE YOU?! WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOU BRAIN WHEN YOU QUIT, HUH? GOING ON A CHILDISH ADVENTURE THAT SERVES NO TRUE PURPOSE IN LIFE ? YOU'RE FUCKING SEVENTEEN NOT TEN , YOU HAD A BRIGHT FUTURE AND YOU DECIDED TO THROW IT AWAY TO CHASE SOME CHILDISH DREAM? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH WE PAID TO GET YOU THERE ?! WE HAD TO MOVE TO HOENN JUST SO YOU CAN WORK WITHOUT HAVING **THEM** HUNTING US DOWN EVERYDAY, AND THE MOMENT YOU FUCK SHIT UP YOU DECIDED TO QUIT?! LISTEN HERE, KID. YOU PACK YOUR STUFF RIGHT NOW AND GET YOUR ASS BACK TO JOHTO AND GET **THEM** TO HAVE YOU BACK, OR ELSE DON'T BOTHER TO CALL YOURSELF A KODA, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Kaiser lashed his son few more times harshly before Catherine and Callie stormed the room, Catherine stood in between the two and Callie shielded her brother who was covering his face with his hands and crying uncontrollably. "KAISER! What in Arceus's name are you doing?! Have you gone made?!He's your son for Latias's sake! So what if he wants to go on a journey? he's still a child not a bloody ad-" " HE fucking shamed us, Catherin! He was the best before he selfishly quit. He had a reputation that went as far as both Johto and Kanto regions, but he wouldn't let go of his childish dream of becoming a worthless trainer with no future. You've always been a disappointment, Kaito" Kaiser took a deep breath before walking out of the room . Catherine sighed as she turned to face her wailing child and hugged him, she knew that her son had a good reason to leave his job and move to Hoenn, and she was wise enough not to ask him why.

Kaito lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. The heated argument between his father and mother kept him awake, giving him sometime to think of what he had done. He knew that his father would do this to him, it isn't the first time his father beat him up after all. He got used to this every time he'd fail a test or talk to him about dropping school to become a trainer and receive a pokédex from Professor Elm. He had to silently watch as his classmates dropped school one by one to become trainers before his father drags him out of school to become what his father once was. 'It's not like I have another option' Kaito thought to himself. ' I wanted to get away from that dangerous life, I had to run away from _**them**_ , I had to stay alive' . few minutes had passed before his parents stopped arguing and both went to get some rest. Looking at the drawer next to his bed, Kaito took a poké ball that he placed it on top of the drawer hours ago and held it firmly in his hands. He gently touched the scratches that covered most of the poké ball's surface and smiled weakly " tsk. What am I suppose to do, Cerb ? I cant go back to Johto even if my father forced me to, _**they**_ will hunt me down the moment I set a foot anywhere in Johto. But I cant bring myself to tell my parents the truth nor I can do anything to repent for my foolish mistake….*sigh* what am I going to do?" The ball shook gently as if the Pokémon inside it was trying its best to comfort its trainer. Kaito smiled warmly at the poké ball, knowing that his Pokémon would stand by his side no matter what. 'I wish my life was just as easy as the rest of the kids around me.' He put the poké ball back gently to its place over the drawer before he went to sleep.

It was 5 in the morning when Kaito slowly woke up and made his way to the bathroom where he washed his face and brushed his teeth. He changed into his sport outfit, wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts, white ankle length socks and red running shoes . It was a usual thing for him to exercise daily so he can stay fit, at least back at his former job it was a mandatory thing, he had to run for two kilometers then do fifty push up and set up. The sun was begging to rise when Kaito stepped outside and the moment he began jogging around the town ,he saw professor Birch heading towards the woods near the town's only entrance to the north. Kaito waved at the Professor who stopped and waved back. " Good morning professor, what brings you out early in the morning if I may ask?" Said Kaito as he walked up to the professor. " I could say the same thing about you, Mr. Koda. As for myself, I am trying to observe the daily routine of the wild Pokémon's, who's the first to wake, who's last, boring stuff to be honest but its essential to get to know the pokémons you might encounter. So what are you doing outside early in the morning, Kaito? Oh do you want to join me in my daily Pokémon observations? You could learn a lot about wild Pokémon's " the professor asked with a wide smile on his face. Kaito waved both his hands quickly to refuse his offer " Oh no that's not the reason why I'm out, professor Birch. I'm just out here to exercise, that's all".

After apologizing to the professor and waving him away, Kaito resumed his morning jog around the town, the fresh smell of wet grass filled his lungs and the chirps of the wild birds was like a soothing music to his ears, he never felt this much happier while exercising even back at Olivine city, he let out a loud sigh followed by even louder laughs, almost bursting from sheer excitement. He felt free, he felt his lungs and every blood cell cherishing every oxygen atom that entered, nothing could stop him from enjoying this morning as he yelled in excitement" HELL YES THIS IS THE LIFE! YOU CAN NEVER TAKE ME BACK TO JOHTO!" nothing could ruin his first morning in Hoenn. " It's five in the morning, for Latias's sake! Stop screaming like a madman, some people are trying to get some rest!" ….or there is. Looking back at who was yelling at him, he saw the girl from yesterday wearing pink pajamas and her hair was a total mess yelling out her window, obviously annoyed. Before he could say anything , the girl shut the window and closed the curtains, denying him from answer. He shrugged it off and resumed his jog. Half an hour later he stopped near the only road to the north of his hometown when he heard a loud cry " S-SOMEBODY HELP ME!".

.

[A/N: Well….the second chapter is finished . I hope I don't get burned this time. Anyway review but try to keep it warm, don't kill me pls.

How do ppl find beta readers? Do they like pop out of nowhere and like " hey newcomer, you seem new to this whole fanfic thing, let me help you."? or do I have to summon them using blood magic? ._.]

{if you are reading this, know that you have been visited by Kyogre, fortune and prosperity will come to you , but only if you say " **Make it rain, Kyogre** " In the reviews :) }


	3. Chapter 3: New pokémon, new challenge

Third chapter: New pokémon, new challenge.

[A/N: Waddup ! Its ya boi Lustfulpride comin up with a lit chapter for ya, homies! Kaito is about to get his first pokémon in Hoenn, but what will he choose, or should I say "randomly pick". Anyway enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah I forgot, Ash sucks. Pikachu sucks, Drew sucks . everyone sucks except for Brendan and May, Hoenn zealot FTW!]

 **DISCLAIMER:** me no own pokémon. Me good now?  
**********************************************************************************************************************************

{None must walk the same path as I did, for I saw only pain and suffering coming out of it. My arrogance and ego was my own downfall, that's why I must walk the path alone, cursing none but my fate}.

.

.

"S-SOMEBODY HELP ME!".

Kaito heard a scream coming from the road to the north of the town and he rushed to aid who's in danger. He knew that the voice was none other than the Professor's, or at least that's what he hoped it'd be. Even while sprinting towards the possibly dangerous situation, Kaito couldn't stop thinking of how the hell he could save the professor, what if he was being attacked by a wild and dangerous Pokémon? Not to mention that he doesn't know what a Hoenn Pokémon looks like at all. Kaito ran as fast as he could to reach the professor then came to a stop when he saw what's happening. Like it came straight out of a comic book; the professor was running in circles screaming, trying to run away from what it looks like a quadruped Pokémon similar in appearance to hyenas and canines. Its body is primarily gray with a black face and throat, paws, and belly. Its eyes are red with yellow sclera, and it has a red nose. Its lower jaw has two pointed teeth sticking out and the fur at the base of its tail is rumpled and shaggy. Kaito fought the urge to burst in laughter at the Professor trying to outrun a Pokémon who's trying to nip at his lab coat. Trying to outsmart the Pokémon, Professor Birch ran towards the nearest tree and climbed one of its branches to escape his pursuer who, in return, rapidly scratched against the tree using its front legs and barked loudly at the Professor. When he noticed Kaito standing not far away from them, Professor Birch waved and shouted to get his attention." Hey Kaito, can you help me over here?". Kaito shook his head in response " I can't help you, Professor. I don't have any Pokémon right now, I'll run back to twon and get some help". Just as Kaito turned to leave, the professor shouted again " My satchel is over there, there are three Poké balls inside it, grab one and help me out !". Kaito looked at the direction where the professor pointed and there it was, the brown satchel that was left there by the professor when he tried to run from that wild Poochyena. He grabbed the satchel and looked inside its contents, papers, sketches of different Pokémons, some broken pens and three red and white spherical balls. He hesitated before choosing one, under the continuously annoying yelling of the professor to hurry himself up, Kaito picked one of three Poké balls and threw it in the wolf's direction " Come on out, whatever you are". When the Poké ball opened, a small, amphibious, quadruped Pokémon emerged from the ball with a croaking sound, addressing itself as "Mudkip!" as Kaito managed to conclude. It has a blue body with a light-blue underside, a large head with a blue fin on top and a light-blue tail fin. It has black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped gills on its cheeks. Disgusted by the looks of the fish-like pokémon, Kaito stuck out his tongue with a 'bleh' sound ." Suicune's fluffy cheeks, its hideous. Just look at the rubbery skin of this fish pokemon. I bet he smells like one". Hearing a Pokémon crying behind it, the wolf pokémon turned around to see the blue pokémon looking at it and immediately they both took a fighting stance. The wild Poochyena's tail began to bristle, its growl got even louder and it fangs bore even more. Kaito knew that this pokémon was trying to scare Mudkip away but its not going to work as his Pokémon croaked back and waited for his trainer's command to attack. Kaito thought about what moves this pokémon might have, trying not to think of an advanced move, he shouted the simplest move in the book " Alright Mudkip, I know we just met but you must follow my orders, use tackle on that Pokémon!".

As if they've known each other for a long time, Mudkip immediately obeyed and rushed towards its opponent to tackle it, sending the Poochyena flying towards a boulder nearby. The Poochyena whelped in pain but regained its pose soon after. Enraged, the wild pokémon howled loudly before charging at its enemy, blasting Mudkip into a tree before it could react or giving Kaito enough time to order his pokémon to dodge. " Wha- how? That attack couldn't possibly do that much damage. Wait, the howling must've raised its attack. It seems I'm not dealing with an ordinary pokémon. Tsk, I wish I had a poké ball with me, I would've caught it. Mudkip, finish this with another tackle!" By the time Kaito gave the order, Mudkip was already up and ready to end this battle. It charged towards the wild pokémon with brutal force, knocking the hyena out when it hit a tree. Panting from sheer pain and fatigue, the water pokémon laid on its stomach with its eyes shut. Kaito returned his pokémon to its ball after praising it" you did well for your first battle, fin boy". A sound of clapping and laughter caught the boy's attention, looking at the Professor, he was surprised to see the professor not caring about the dangerous situation that he was in not a minute ago. "You fought like a true trainer, Mr. Koda. I'm impressed to see how you handled this even if it was your first battle with a Pokémon you've just met. But uhh.. as you can see, this is hardly the place where we can talk. Come with me to my lab and we can discuss this".

After returning to the Professor's lab , Kaito handled the ball that contained Mudkip to the professor, after healing it using a machine similar to those in pokémon centers, Professor Birch sent out Mudkip to meet his new owner . Mudkip simply looked at Kaito with a sheepish smile then tapped on his shoe, Kaito lifted Mudkip and looked at the Professor, who smiled as if he knew what Kaito was about to say. " Professor Birch, I know what you're thinking, but I can't accept your offer . I-I am not ready to go on a journey just yet" . Professor Birch merely laughed at Kaito's poor act " Oh you can't fool me, Kaito. I saw how you dealt with that Poochyena, you were born to be a trainer. C'mon now, don't be afraid, there's much you can learn when you travel, especially in Hoenn. There are wonders in this region that you cant find anywhere else. Besides, you'll travel alongside my son and that girl named May, isn't that great? Here, as a token of my thanks for saving me, I'm giving you Mudkip, I can't think of a trainer to take it better than you, Kaito". Kaito looked at his pokémon, whom croaked in a happy tone, then back at the Professor. " I-I don't know what to say, Professor Birch, sir. I am truly greatful, sir." Kaito took the ball from the Professor's hand and returned Mudkip to it, all while fighting the urge to shed a tear. He heard of how those whom call themselves pokédex holders start their journey after receiving a Pokémon from their region's pokémon professor, and he knew that he was about to start his own. He thanked the professor before walking out of the lab which was filled with scattered papers and buzzing machines.

It was early in the morning when Kaito walked out of the lab, an hour passed since he fought that wild Poochyena and he wondered if any of his family members would be awake. Stepping inside the house, Kaito heard his mother singing from the kitchen, he walked inside and cleared his throat to get her attention. " Oh, good morning, dear. Where have you been? You left the door of your room open so I wondered where would you go at this time of the day". Kaito explained to his mom how he heroically saved professor Birch from a wild pokémon and how he was rewarded with a Mudkip. He sent out his newly obtained pokémon to show his mother, who gasped in happiness when she saw how cute and small that Pokémon is. She gave the pokémon a pat on its head before looking back at her son. " Honey that's great. You can start your own journey now that you have a Pokémon of your own, say why don't you g ahead and take a shower while I make breakfast for the family?". Kaito nodded before returning Mudkip to its ball and rushing upstairs.

Kaiser and Callie were already siting around the table waiting for breakfast when a faint knock on the door caught their attention. May walked into the house wearing her regular outfit and immediately stopped when she saw that she was interrupting their breakfast " uhh. Good morning, M-Mr. Koda, sir . sorry if I came a bit earlier, I'll come back later". Kaiser shook his head and gestured with his hand to may to have a seat " It's ok, May. Come have breakfast with us, we'd be happy if you joined us". May quietly sat next to Callie, whom she was reading a book about native Pokémons of Hoenn. They both looked at a picture of a rock Pokémon with a crescent moon shape. In the center of the crescent is a pointed, beak-like structure. It has deep-set, red eyes. Beneath it was another picture of a primarily orange, spherical Pokémon. It has eight yellow, rocky spines extending from the sides of its body, and multiple small, yellow stony bumps running vertically along its center. On its back are dual rocky mounds, situated to the sides of the midline. Its large eyes consist of thick, semicircular yellow eyelids through which black sclera and red pupils can be seen. A black ring with six extensions surrounds each eye. " the crescent-shaped pokémon is called Lunatone and the other is called Solrock, the meteorite pokémons. It is said that they have fallen from space. What's interesting is that they can only be found in the meteorite cave. " said Callie. May met Callie when her family moved from Goldenrod city to Hoenn two months ago, Callie told May about her dream to become a Pokémon professor one day and travel around the regions to study all pokémon known to man. While May did not share the same dream as her friend, she supports Callie nonetheless. Catherine peeked out of the kitchen all of a sudden and called out to Callie " Honey can you come over real quick? I want some help with the dishes. Oh and may can you please go upstairs and drag Kaito out of his room?". May nodded and went upstairs to bring Kaito downstairs with her, sure they did not have an actual helpful conversation yesterday and she was curious what his room looks like. Probably messy and filled with unwashed clothes scattered here and there. Passing by the master bed room and Callie's colorful door, she stood in front of Kaito's bedroom, the door was slightly open and when she listened carefully, she heard a faint humming sound. Without a knock, May barged into the room, yelling. " Kaito, everyone waiting for you downstairs, what's taking you so…" May froze in shock to see Kaito wearing a short towel that barley reached his kneecap, a black shirt with golden straps and towel over his head that he was using to dry his hair. Kaito' immediate reaction was throwing the towel over his head into May's burning red face. " Get out of my room, woman! Didn't you learn how to knock!". Kaito slammed the door shut in May's face before she could say anything. "well at least he was told that we are waiting for him downstairs".

It was an awkward breakfast for May, she couldn't look Kaito in the eyes after what she did. Neither Kaito had the guts to talk to his father after he showed him his new pokémon, he silently thanked Arceus that May showed up -even if it wasn't the way he hoped-, because if she wasn't there, Kaiser would have slapped his son for accepting that Pokémon as a gift. He knew that Kaiser would not let his son go on a journey, but he's out of options right now. Sipping on his coffee, Kaito looked at May, her face still burning red. He finished his breakfast then stood up " I'm going for a walk outside, I want to visit a nearby town called Oldale. I heard there is a shop there so I'm going to buy stuff. Be back later". Kaito grabbed his black survival backpack and walked outside. Everyone silently looked at their plates before May got the hint, they wanted to discuss something privately. She quietly stood up and thanked Catherine for the meal, which Catherine responded with a nod, then hastily went after Kaito.

May caught up with Kaito, even if he did not turn around to let her walk beside him even after she yelled at him to wait for her. " Hey, umm… sorry about earlier, I didn't know you've just came out of the shower. So anyway, congratulations on having your first pokémon, Kaito. So what did you name it?". Kaito looked at May with a stern expression then up ahead " I didn't name it, not yet. Maybe later, maybe, maybe not. It's a fish, its slimy, rubbery and I bet it smells like one. Also I'm not in the mood to name my pokemon". May puffed her cheeks then stuck her tongue out towards Kaito " well aren't you a ball of sunshine, Mr. grumpy man. Anyway, Oldale town is not far ahead, hey Brendan told me that he's doing some field research to the north of Oldale, lets go and see what's he doing later on, okay?" Kaito simply nodded in agreement.

Route 101 was a short road to the north of Littleroot town, with few Zigzagoons, Wurmples and Poochyenas scurrying around. the grass was long enough to reach their knees, while it didn't bother Kaito since he wore pants, it annoyed May mainly because she wore short shorts "ugh! I hate it when the grass brushes against my skin, it irritates me!". Kaito chuckled in response " Well maybe if you wore a regular pants just like I do you wouldn't be complaining, May". May danced in a crircle and lift her hands up in the air in a graceful manner "Are you serious? Do you want me to look casual? I look gorgeous in this outfit, thank you". "No, I'm being practical. These biker shorts will become more annoying than the grass we are walking through right now. If it rains, your shorts will become drenched and will tighten around your…..never mind. Actually, go for it. You look amazing in these shorts" Kaito smiled sheepishly at May and gave her a thumbs up, but May knew what he was thinking. "Pervert!" She quickly slapped Kaito across the face and walked ahead of him. Kaito rubbed his cheek with hand, confused by what just happened " what? What did I do? I didn't say anything wrong".

Oldale town was bigger than Littleroot town, and a bit more noisy. To the north of the town was route 103 and to the west was route 102. The nearest building to them was a pokémon center, with its red roof that distinguished it from the rest of the buildings, and to the north of it stood the pokémart, with a blue roof similar to May and Kaito's eyes. The two walked into the mart and was immediately greeted by the cashier" Hello and welcome to Oldale poké mart, sorry if we are not as luxurious as the marts in other cities but we have supplies for young trainers t use on their adventure. Say, I haven't seen you before, sir. What is your name?". " My name is Kaito Koda, I've just moved to Littleroot yesterday. Do you have any potions here that I can buy?". The cashier nodded happily as he reached out for a potion up in a shelf and handed it to Kaito "Here you go, since its your first time I'll give it to you for free. Feel free to drop buy when you're shopping for supplies before starting your adventure, I'll be happy to provide you with everything you need". Kaito thanked the cashier before heading out with May to meet with Brendan.

Route 103 was by all means gorgeous, with a lake to the east of the route that reflected the sun rays and a colony of sea birds which was called Wingull according to May, or neckless birds with ridiculously large beaks, also according to May. After walking for few minutes with Kaito trying to mute out the grunts of his friends complaining about how sharp the grass is when it comes to contact with her bare legs, they both noticed Brendan near a pond observing a cocoon which attached itself on a tree branch and writing some notes in his notebook. May quietly snuck behind Brendan, leaving Kaito behind to observe her prank. Brendan was so into his research that he didn't sense May standing right behind him. With a swift move, she pushed him face first into the pond, but Brendan was quick enough to throw his notebook aside before falling into the pond. When he finally got out of the water, he saw his friends rolling in the grass crying from laughter. He took off his beanie and squeezed it dry. " Ha ha. Very mature, May, very mature. So you brought Kaito with you just as I told you, This'll be the perfect time to test our new friend here and his Mudkip. I must ask you first Kaito; are you ready?". Kaito looked back and forth between Brendan and May in confusion " Wait what do you mean test me? Did you two planned this meeting?". Brendan sighed as he adjusted his wet beanie over his head "Well, aside from that prank May has pulled earlier, yes we planned this small encounter to test how can you handle real battle against trainers, Kaito. Now you two shall battle each other right here, right now". Both Kaito and May looked bewildered at each other before looking back at Brendan and both yelled in unison.

"I'm going to fight her/him?!"

[A/N: *checks time* HOLY KYOGRE ITS 1:30 AM WASLKJHFAKSD! whew! It was a long chapter, And it took me two days to write. It's hard to write when English isn't your native language but I'll try my best to overcome this obstacle.._.; . So anyway, next chapter will be quite the eventful one, stay tuned. Don't forget to comment your reviews in the comment section, it'd help me get better in writing. Also I'd be pleased if someone would show me a trick to lure one of them beta readers. See yea next week fellas, CHAO!]

{if you are reading this, know that you have been visited by Kyogre, fortune and prosperity will come to you , but only if you say " **Make it rain, Kyogre** " In the reviews :) }


	4. Chapter 4: The shackles that binds him

Chapter four: The shackles that binds him.

Hey everyone, it's good to see you again. Fourth chapter is up. Beware, this chapter will contain pokémon battle, so if you're am one of the peta boys/girls, stop, drop, roll :P. In other news I've got my first follower, **flacoelpollo** , Yay :D! so anyway enjoy this new chapter, see ya next week.

Oh I almost forgot, are you guys playing Pokemon Go? And if you do, what team are you in. mine is valor. TEAM VALOR FTW!

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon. Gee how many times do I have to write that ? *search Google for answer* WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO WRITE THAT IN EVERY CHAPTER?! THAT'S SOME *cursing in his native language so you don't know what he's saying*!

.

.

 **{With her gone, the world fell silent once more, for eternity this time. Once more the light had gone and darkness consumed everything around him. He knew the way to follow her, he wanted to, but he was too coward to face her again}.**

.

.

" I'm going to fight him/her?!" Both Kaito and May shouted when Brendan decided that they'll be fight each other. May wasn't sure if she wanted to fight Kaito, while it was true that she had her Torchic for a while, unlike Kaito who had just got his Mudkip, the type advantage that Mudkip has over Torchic might prove to be challenging. Kaito had the same idea going through his mind, water-type pokémons can easily defeat fire-type pokémons, but if his pokémon has lower status than May's, it'd be hard to take it out quickly. Both trainers held their poké balls and looked at each other with gritted teeth, both thinking of the worst case scenario. After the two backed away to make room for their pokémons to fight, Brendan stood in the middle of the battle ground to stress the rules of this battle " This'll be one on one battle, both trainers are banned to use type based moves, that means whoever uses water gun or ember automatically lose the battle. Are you two ready?". Kaito gaped in surprise, it was clear that Brendan came up with that rule to make the fight even harder for him. He knew that water gun would surely take out May's pokémon so he banned it's use " Hey that's unfair, Brendan. May doesn't even need to use ember because it's unless against my pokémon. You're making it easy for her to win!". Brendan smiled innocently and shrugged his shoulder while may sighed in relief, that way she can easily win. Brendan looked back and forth between the two " are you two ready?" he asked. " Oh I almost forgot " Kaito suddenly interrupted. " May can you send your pokemon real quick? You too Brendan. I want to scan them with my pokedex" Both Brendan and May looked confused " But you don't have a pokédex yet, Kaito. My father didn't give you one, did he?" Kaito reached to his pocket and revealed a red device that looked like a cell phone. He flipped it open. Brendan stared at the weird device that Kaito held in his hand " Whoa! I've never seen a pokédex like that. Where did you get this? " May was less confused than Brendan, but surprised nonetheless " A Johto pokédex ? how did you get that?" Before Kaito could answer, Brendan snatched the pokedex out of Kaito's hand to check it " I've never seen a pokédex other than the ones here in Hoenn. Hmm? What's this?" at the back of the device was a name etched on its surface "S-i-l-v-e-r. who's Silver? Is that the name of a friend of yours? Be rhapsody your lover?" Kaito rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue before taking his pokedex back " give it back. This pokedex wasn't mine, not at first. The owner of this pokedex was Silver, according to the person who gave me this pokedex. He told me that Silver wanted to become a strong trainer, but later on he gave up on that dream and returned the pokédex for unknown reason. I still don't understand why he gave up, nor have I seen him before." Brendan went silent for a moment before asking " But didn't you say you don't want to become a trainer? Why did you hide the fact that you are a pokédex holder?" . Kaito raised his eyebrow in confusion " A poké what? I didn't say I don't want to be a trainer. I said I wasn't ready yet. Look, I just want to scan our pokémons real quick to see what my pokédex has about them". Both May and Brendan sent out their pokémons and placed them next to each other. Kaito pointed his pokédex camera towards Brendan's Treecko and immediately the pokédex spoke in a monotone voice " Treecko, the wood gecko pokemon. Small hooks on the bottom of its feet catch on walls and ceilings. That is how it can hang from above". Brendan then returned his pokémon to its ball " Well it does have a different entry than mine. Mine says that it is cool, calm, and collected - it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokémon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground. That's what Hoenns' pokédex has about Treecko. Let's see what it says she about Torchic" Kaito nodded and directed the pokédex towards Torchic, whom May had lifted it off the ground and rest it in her arms. When it was identified, the pokedex spoke again " Torchic, the chick pokémon. Inside its body is a place where it keeps a small flame. Hug it! It will be as warm as a hot-water bottle". May hugged her pokémon tighter, giggling " it's true, it does feel worm when you hug it" Torchic chirped happily before it jumped out of her arms and ran in circles around her. Kaito returned his pokédex in his pocket before taking few steps back to make room for his pokémon to fight. May did the same and ordered her Torchic to quit playing around and take a battle stance. Kaito reached to his other pocket and pulled out Mudkip's poké ball then tossed it in front of him " Go, Mudkip!" Mudkip gave out its usual croaking before glaring at its opponent, which Torchic did the same. Brendan looked at both trainers " both trainers ready? Pokemon battle, begin!"

Kaito was first to act , he knew his Mudkip was weaker than May's Torchic so he had to strike first, and most importantly, strike hard " Mudkip, with haste! Tackle May's pokémon !" Mudkip had a split second to understand what his new master is ordering him . Mudkip quickly bolted in the direction of it enemy, the fire chicken, and before May had the chance to order her pokémon to dodge, Mudkip sent the poor Torchic flying into a tree log nearby with a powerful tackle, making Torchic cry in pain. May gasped in horror as she ran towards her pokémon " Torch are you okay?!" Torchic slowly got up and cried angry at the smirking Mudkip " You'll pay for this dearly, Kaito! Torch, focus your energy then scratch that silly Mudkip as hard as you can!" Torchic closed its eyes and it's feathers began to bristle. When it opened its eyes, Torchic ran as fast as it could towards the bewildered Mudkip then scratched it's face with its talons. Mudkip cried out in agony and tried to make Torchic go away using its tail to slap it but Torchic was quick enough to dodge it . Kaito was afraid he'd lose his first battle, even if it was just a test and he won't be affected by it in any way. He clenched his fist and yelled his command at his pokémon " Focus, Mudkip. Tackle it again!" Mudkip tried to focus on his target instead of letting the pain distract him. With a quick reaction, Mudkip ducked beneath Torchic when she tried scratching him again and rimmed his head into her soft body. Torchic was sent rolling back to her side of the battle ground heaving in pain and fatigue. The battle was almost over, Both May and Kaito knew they only needed one more attack to win this match. " Torch let's finish this, scratch one last time!". Torch slowly managed to get a hold of herself and chirped angels before rushing to the already tired Mudkip who braced himself for the final blow. Suddenly Kaito pulled out a small spray bottle out of his pocket and sprayed its content on his Mudkip. Magically, all of his wounds were healed and all the fatigue that had built up had gone. May gaped in surprise as Kaito shouted his order to Mudkip to dodge the already tired Torchic and take her out with one last tackle that made Torchic skid back all the way to her trainer and lay motionless in front of her. May returned her pokémon to her ball, still surprised how did Kaito managed to win and where did he get that potion " I can't believe it. How did you manage to win even if my pokemon was clearly stronger than yours? Where did you get that potion anywaa-!" suddenly May remembered where did Kaito get that potion. Earlier he received it as a gift from Oldale poké marts cashier. "-aaaaaaay…you lucky jerk". Brendan walked up to Kaito and congratulated him " well done, items are an important asset in battles. I didn't mention the use of potions on purpose so I can see who's going to use one in battle. I guess you passed the test, Kaito". Kaito smiled confidently, he just woke his first battle. that gave him more reason to think about traveling to become a trainer and once again, make his family proud of him. Brendan told them that the professor is waiting for them back at the lab, they agreed to go back once they healed their pokemons back at Oldale pokemon center.

Back on route 101, May was wondering how Kaito managed to win even though she clearly had an advantage" Kaito? I'm wondering. How did you manage to win your first battle? I mean you clearly fought like an aesthetic trainer, even though you just got your first pokémon" Kaito rubbed his chin and thought for a moment " you could say it's in my genes. My parents used to be trainers before they married and settled down to raise a family. That doesn't mean you couldn't win, I was just lucky enough to have a potion with me that's all".

When they returned to Littleroot town, the three went straight to the lab to inform the professor about the battle. When the went inside the lab and met the professor, Brendan told him about the weird pokédex that Kaito has. Prof. Brich asked Kaito if he can take a look at it. when he was given the pokédex, Prof. Birch checked how many Pokémons Kaito had encountered and who he had caught. It wasn't that much. His registered pokémons were Sneasel, Crobat, Magnetone, Alakazam, Gengar and Feraligatr. Prof. Brich gave the pokédex back to Kaito with a smile " that's not so bad, Kaito. I thought you never trained a pokémon before, why did you keep that a secret? And why didn't you bring your pokémons with you?". Kaito shook his head before looking at the pokédex in his hand " that was a long time ago, Professor. I had to leave my pokémons back there for personal reasons. But don't worry, they are in capable hands I assure you". Professor Birch suddenly jumped off his seat " Oh that reminds me. I have two pokédex ready for you, May and Kaito. When you'll go on your journey, make sure you record every pokemon you encounter on this device , it'll help me a lot in my research". He then handed each one a pokédex. May was excited to get her first pokédex, unlike Kaito. Kaito gave May his new pokédex before turning to walk away " I'm sorry, Professor. But just as I told you earlier, I'm not ready for another adventure, I'm not going to be a trainer, goodbye". Kaito left the lab without saying another word, leaving everyone bewildered, who's in the right state of mind would reject such offer? There must be something preventing him from becoming a trainer, or someone. Professor Birch cleared his throat to break the silence " I think our new friend here is still unsure about joining you guys. You should go talk to him, May". May pointed at herself, still confused " Me? Why should I do it? Your son can handle this better than I can". Prof. Brich shook his head while checking some papers he left on his desk " You both share a lot of things. You both came from the same region, you both are new trainers and also you two got along real quick" May squinted her eyes, she wasn't buying any of that " Oh yeah, that makes total sense. Fine, I'll go. But you owe me five extra poké balls" She turned around and walked outside to catch up with Kaito.

When Kaito entered his house, he was greeted with an angry look from his father. He quietly tried to go to his room when his father spoke " I heard that you got a new pokémon from Mr. Birch. Have you told him that you're not going to join his son and that girl on their childish journey?" Kaito silently nodded. " Look here, son. I know what's best for you, your old job made you who you are today. If you hadn't apply to that job, you'd still be weak, scared and without a future. I'll talk with your boss and see that you'll return to **them** sooner". Kaito slammed his fist against the wall with an angry scowl " I had enough dad! I have been doing this for the sake of this family for years. And for what? For this so called glory? Pride? Honor? To hell with all that. You know what I had to sacrifice to earn all this reputation and see where it led me? Nowhere. I am being hunted for what I did back in Johto, and you didn't even bother to rescue me or help me leaving that region. I had to buy my way here like some immigrant, I had to make a fake I.D to get here without being arrested. And now you want me to go back just because you think I brought shame to the family's name? EVEN THE FUCKING….. YOU KNOW WHO'S AFTER ME! I'll make my own legacy here. I'll start a new page, I'll challenge the gym leaders send obtain all badges. I'll fight the champion and I will become the next champion, you'll see." Kaito ran upstairs to his room, tears falling down his cheeks while packing his things that he needs for the journey ahead. He opened a steel box and took out a silver necklace with a heart in its center and wore it around his neck and a black cap with a golden straps in the middle. There was also a pink pokégear that he stuffed inside his bag for later use. He did not forget his most trusted pokemon, Cerb as he stored the ball in a special pocket in his bag. He made sure that he had enough spare clothes for the journey ahead, a backpack tent, a sleeping bag, a spare boot and his trusted survival knife. When he made sure he had everything he needed, he carried his backpack downstairs where his family was waiting for him. His mother and sister were sad to see that he's leaving earlier than they thought. Catherine walked up to Kaito and hugged him " you don't have to do this, Kaito. We love you no matter what you do". When Catherine let go of him, Callie hugged her brother with tears in her eyes " Brother, please. We've just been reunited after all these years. You can't just leave us". Kaito kissed his sister over the head before letting go of her " I have to do this, Callie. Or else my father would drag me back to Johto whether I like it or not". Before he left, Kaito saw his father staring outside the window, looking at May as she walked in a circle trying to come up with a plan to convince Kaito to agree to travel with them " you know, son, You have one persistent friend over there. She has been trying to think of how to get you to go with them. That girl will be the death of you one day". He turned to face his confused son " Don't get me wrong, I still don't approve this. But I'll give you a chance. Fail to obtain all badges, and I will personally drag you back to Johto. I don't care what happens to you there, you are going to clean your own mess if you failed". Kaito could not believe what he had just heard, his father is giving him a chance to prove himself. But he knew he's just delaying the inevitable stepped outside. May was already about to give up when she saw Kaito walking out of his home with uncertain look on his face. She ran up to him with a surprised look " what happened, Kaito? Why are you carrying this backpack with you? Are you going back to Johto?" Kaito shook his head slowly " No. My father agreed to let me go with you guys. But he told me if I failed to get all of them, he'll take me back to Johto, personally. So in the end I'm not doing this out of my own will. Where's Brendan anyway? Aren't you guys ready to go?" May smiled before giving Kaito the pokédex that he had left with her " Did you think we would leave without you, knucklehead? Wait here, I'll tell Brendan to get ready as quickly as possible".Kait looked up to the sky when May had left to get Brendan, He wasn't sure how to feel about all this. While he was still doing what he wanted, he felt like he was doing a job for his father, like he was tasked with obtaining all gym leaders' badges. He knew that no matter how hard he tried to break free, those shackles that binds his will won't come off.

[A/N : ehm….so I know that I've delayed updating the story for 5 days but hey, better late than never, amiright ;D? but seriously, I'm currently traveling with my family and I have absolutely no time to update my chapter. I'm lucky enough that my hotel provides free wi-fi, Hell yez!

Yeah so kindly review this chapter, let me see your opinion of all this and I'll see you soon. Goodbye~~ :D]

{if you are reading this, know that you have been visited by Kyogre, fortune and prosperity will come to you , but only if you say " **Make it rain, Kyogre** " In the reviews :) }


	5. Chapter 5: The journey begins

Chapter five: The journey begins.

.

[A/N: Fifth chapter already? I'm making progress here, ladies and gentlemen. Yeah! Ugh. Wally, the boy who's loved by most of the girls around here. NO I'M NOT JEALOUS! I don't know what's so special about him. I mean he's weak, fragile and a sore loser. How did he ended up in victory road? Isn't he sick? Does he secretly want to die so bad? To be honest, I don't like him and that's my opinion. Anyway, enjoy and I'll see ya later, chumps. Peace .]  
***********************************************************************************************************************************

 **{And so they went on with their unforgiving sin, Mocking The god with every step they took. Their very existence was enough for Arceus to judge them unworthy of His** **mercy** **. And when they crossed the line that He had drawn for all humans, He whispered His unquestioned command. And His word manifested before the sinners eyes; Die.}**

Kaito waited for his friends to join him at the entrance of the town, there he stood looking at the road ahead. He knew that this road would take him to Oldale town, only this time is different. He was going to head west instead of North, to a town called Petalburg. He remembered looking from the bus window when he was on his way home at a building that looked like a dojo, brown rooftop, grey walls and automatic glass door. It was nothing like the gyms back in Johto, not that he dared looking at one of gym leaders or setting foot into one of the gyms anyway. A familiar voice snapped him out of his thoughts as May an Brendan both called out to him. He waved back as the three joined together " Kaito you should have told us beforehand. I had to pack my things faster than a Tailow. What changed your mind all of a sudden?" Kaito smiled warmly at Brendan before walking between him and May, patting May over her head gently " well, you could say that someone's annoyance helped changing my mind. Also I thought that I could learn a thing or two while traveling with you guys". May her puffed her cheeks and stuck her tongue out " like hell I'll teach you my secrets on how to become fabulous. You can ask Mr. boring Brendan to teach you about how boring the pokémon study is". Before Brendan could answer her, a wild poochyena jumped out of a nearby bush, snarling at the three. May screamed in terror before hiding behind her two friends " Ah! An evil pokemon. make it go away!". Kaito merely smirked at the angry Poochyena before grabbing a poké ball that was hanging from his belt " well look what we have here. If it isn't the same poochyena I fought earlier this day. My you are a persistent one, aren't ya?". The wild pokémon growled and blistered its tail, ready to charge them. Kaito tossed his newly obtained Mudkip's poké ball in front of him " Come out, Neptune!" Mudkip jumped out of his ball after the red light had disappeared. Brendan raised an eyebrow when he heard Kaito calling Mudkip by that name " when did you come up with that name? I don't remember you calling him Neptune when you fought May". Kaito smirked while looking at the wild pokémon " well since Mudkip is a water pokémon, why not name it Neptune?" May rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. In her opinion, Kaito could have chosen a better name, like Kipper or Muddy, yet again torchie isn't a creative name either. She shook her head and focused on the battle ahead as Mudkip obeyed his trainer's command and rammed into the wild hyena with his head. This fight didn't take long as Poochyena fell on its side, fainted. Kaito returned his pokémon into his poke ball then grabbed an empty one " well you were a tough one when we first fought, I'll give you that. You were brave enough to challenge me again into a fight, it would be a waste if I didn't add you to my team". Kaito tossed the ball over to the fainted Poochyena, sucking him in after it hit his forehead. The ball shook violently for three times before it clicks shut. Brendan clapped his hand as Kaito lifted the ball up high " well done, you caught your first wild pokémon without any help, are you sure you weren't a trainer back in Johto?" May interrupted before Kaito could answer " wow good job, it's odd that a Poochyena would attack after you battled it earlier this day, if it was the same poochyena that is". Kaito laughed a little as they continued their journey to Petalburg city " well I guess this one is different, I guess. Maybe he has an offensive nature and behavior. That'd become handy if we trained him to be a guard dog, don't you guys think?". Both May and Brendan nodded as they reached Oldale town. they stopped briefly at the pokémon center so Kaito can go and heal his pokémons. After that they head west toward Petalburg city through route 102.

Route 102 had its own beauty, with a pond to the east of where the three stood with different types of pokémons enjoying its cold water, wingulls flew over the pond, one of them touching the water surface with its wing. A group of blue pokémons with a lilypad over their heads that allowed it to float in the water. Few zigzagoons and poochyenas hiding in the bushes. Ahead of them stood a young boy, no older than ten, wearing a blue cap that faced backward, a yellow t-shirt, a blue shorts and a pair of blue shoes. The youngster was playing with his zigzagoon when he noticed Kaito, May and Brendan. He walked up to them waving at Brendan " Yo, Brendan. Long time no see, bud". Brendan waved back at the young boy " Hey Calvin, it's good to see you too. What are you doing out here?" The boy known as Calvin crossed his arms and smirked at the three " Oh you know, training to beat you, the usual. Say who are these guys? I've never seen them before". Brendan looked back at his friends " Oh, I'm sorry. Calvin, meet Kaito and May. They both came from Johto not long ago. Guys, this is Calvin, he's from Oldale town". after Calvin greeted Kaito and May, he looked at Brendan with a smirk " Say Brendan, how about we have a Pokémon battle, for old time's sake? Don't worry, I'll go easy this time I promise" Brendan looked over to May then back at Calvin " As if you had ever beaten me in a pokemon battle before. I would like to, but my friend here is a new trainer, I want her to practice how to handle a real pokémon battle. Is it okay for you two?" May hesitated a little, she wasn't ready, not after she had lost her very first battle against Kaito, even if it was a friendly battle " Ummm. I don't know, Brendan. What about Kaito? Why can't he have this one?" Kaito rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed by May's fear of losing " Oh c'mon, it's a pokémon battle, May. You'll be fine, just focus on winning. Everyone loses a battle, only those with no goal to become a real trainer would give up after their first defeat". May weakly nodded and stepped forward, holding the poké ball that contained herein Torchic In " well I guess you are right, Kaito, I'll try my best. Just don't laugh if I don't win ok?" Kaito rolled his eyes again " whatever".

Calvin took few steps back to make a space for both his pokémon and May's to fight. He ordered his pokémon to take his point on the field. Calvin's zigzagoon immediately jumped into its side of the battlefield and wiggled it's tail, waiting for the fight to begin. May gently kissed the red and white sphere before tossing it " Here goes, Torchie. Let's turn on the heat!". Torchic came out of the ball, chirping loudly as she landed gracefully on her own side of the field. Brendan stood between the two, taking the role of the referee " Alright. This'll be one on one pokémon battle, both trainers will use only one pokémon. Are you two ready? Pokemon battle ready. GO!".

May was determined to win this battle. She wasn't going to let a kid humiliate her in front of her friends, especially that arrogant Kaito " Torchie, dash toward zigzagoon and use ember!". Torchic reacted quickly to her trainer's command, sprinting as fast as she could towards the enemy ahead. Calvin was so taken back by how fast May's pokémon is, he couldn't react as Torchic took a deep breath before blowing a jet of flames towards his Zigzagoon, making his pokémon cry in pain as Torchic flames burned his spiky fur. " Ziggy, get a hold of yourself. Use tackle while Torchic is close". Ziggy, as Calvin called him, jumped out of the flames and rushed towards May's Torchic, but May predicted that " Torchie, dodge and use scratch. Don't let that zigzagoon beat you". Torchic evaded Ziggy'sattac just in, and with a quick, sharp attack with her talon to the side, she managed to knock him out. Calvin returned his pokémon, still not believing that he had just lost to a rookie trainer. May screamed in joy as she grabbed her Torchic into a tight hug " Yay we did it, Torchie. We won our first real battle. I'm so proud of you". Brendan smirked at Calvin as he walked up to May to congratulate her " Well, Calvin. Still think you can beat me?". Calvin huffed before leaving them " humph. It was pure luck. We shall meet again, Brendan. and when we do, I will be victorious". May turned to look at Kaito, who's still not impressed by her first win " See? I told you it was going to be easy. Why did you doubt yourself? If you don't believe in yourself and in the strength of your pokémon, you won't be so lucky next time". May looked down, embarrassed by how he was right. she was doubting her pokémon's strength, no, she was doubting herself. Brendan rubbed May's back, making her look up to face him " Hey, what's important is that you won. Don't let Mr. grumpy let you down, your will burns just as intense as your Torchic flames. You just have to ignite it". May smiled at Brendan as she looked at Kaito " see, Why can't you say nice things like Brendan? Is it hard for you?" Kaito mumbled under his breath as he walked besides them towards Petalburg city.

After a few encounters with young trainers, they finally reached Petalburg city. It was slowly getting dark so they had to postpone their visit to Norman's gym. They walked into the city's pokémon center and asked the nurse who worked there if they could rent a room. The nurse gave them a key to one of the rooms but before so, she told them that the room has only two beds. Brendan told her that they can arrange that later, what's important is that they have a room to stay in for the night. The three head upstairs to their room which held the number 104. When they opened it, they weren't surprised. It was a small room with two beds next to each other, a two seater couch, a small kitchen complete with a refrigerator and a microwave and a bathroom. May and Brendan both jumped into the two beds, each one claiming his/her own bed, leaving the couch for their new friend. Kaito sighed as he threw his heavy bag on the couch before laying on it. The three stared at the ceiling for a minute before May's empty stomach began to growl " I'm starving. I haven't eaten anything since morning". Brendan sat straight as he looked over to Kaito " how about we grab something to eat from the restaurant downstairs? They must have something interesting on the menu, right?".

" Woah, how can you eat like that, May?" Kaito was shocked to see May devouring twice the amount that he had ordered, he tried not to laugh as May tried to devour a whole sandwich in one bite "You know, that's not how a lady would eat, but come think of it, you're not a lady to begin with". Brendan almost choke on his food when he heard that, he knew that May hates when someone mocks her beauty or talk about how a lady would've act. He looked at her as she slowly put down her unfinished sandwich and slowly chewed what was in her mouth. When she finished swallowing her food, she slowly turned to Kaito, who's already crying from laughter, and smiled innocently at him right before she slapped him so hard, it knocked him off his seat with force. Kaito stared at the ceiling for a moment, he needed to analyze what did just happen. His left cheek was crimson red due to the powerful slap he received from May, who left without saying a word. Brendan looked with worried eyes at Kaito as he helped him standing up " You shouldn't have said that, Kaito. No girl likes when someone says that she isn't a lady". Kaito winced when he touched his own cheek " ow. Suicune, it was a joke. I didn't know she'd take it seriously". Brendan shook his head before the two headed back to their room " In any case, you should apologize to her. But not now, leave it till tomorrow. Now we should get some rest, because tomorrow is a big day for all of us. We'll meet her father, Norman, Petalburg city's gym leader". Kaito nodded as they entered the room. When they walked in, they saw May burying her face into her pillow, ignoring both of them. Brendan went straight to his bed, leaving the couch to Kaito. As Kaito twisted and turned to get some rest on the couch, he couldn't help but to remember his past life back in Johto. How he used to hangout with his friends, how they were feared by all other trainers. Even the eight gym leaders would cower before them, and they don't even have a single badge. How fate could be so cruel to him? In a blink of an eye, everything's gone. His eyes swelled with tears that he had kept for so long, he wanted to weep for them, but he was too ashamed to do that, not after what he had done, how cowardly he left them to escape his fear, how he broke his promise when things didn't turn out in his favor, how he betrayed himself. He wiped his eyes to prevent his tears from running down his cheeks, then he closed his eyes shut, cursing under his breath.

The next day, May woke up to the smell of something being baked. She slowly lifted her head up, only to see Kaito making some pancakes. She got up and approached him slowly, still not fully awake. She rubbed eyes with one hand while yawning " Good morning, sleepy princess. How are you feeling today?". May frowned, she hadn't forgot what he said last night " Shut up. Hearing your voice first thing in the morning gives me headache". Kaito silently continued baking, sure he could just slap her for talking back that way, but seeing how she just got up from bed, he knew she's not fully awake. Brendan woke up later, only to see May sitting at the table, looking at a pile of hot pancakes without eating. Her hair was a bit damp so he guessed she had just got out of the shower. He grabbed his towel and a set of clean clothes before heading straight to the shower. Meanwhile, Kaito was still baking few more pancakes for Brendan and himself, he saw that May wasn't eating and he didn't mind, she was still angry with him about yesterday " where did you get the ingredients? I don't remember seeing them here. Did you go to the market nearby?" asked May coldly while poking a pancake with a fork. Kaito chuckled at her silly question " yes. I woke up earlier this morning and went to the poké mart to get the ingredients needed. Take a bite and tell me how it tastes, don't forget the syrup". May sighed while pouring the syrup all over the hot pile of pancakes. When she took a bite, she was about jump and hug Kaito straight away, hadn't he act like a total jerk, that was one of the best pancakes she ever had " Latias, this is tasty". Kaito had to physically stop May from eating Brendan's share of pancakes before she could devour them too " I want more! Give me More!". Brendan got out of the shower, still drying his hair when he saw Kaito trying to calm May by giving her his own pancakes.

After they finished their breakfast, the three went outside to visit Norman, the city's gym leader. May mentioned something that would freeze Kaito's blood in it veins " Before we moved to Hoenn, my father used to be Goldenrod city's gym leader. He was one of the strongest gym leaders in Johto, you see. He trains everyday with his pokémons to ensure he doesn't lose to amateurs, like you two for example". May kept talking about how awesome her father is, not knowing that Kaito was already trembling in fear. Not because of how strong Norman is, according to May. But because he was one of Johto's eight gym leaders. And if Norman would recognize him, it'll be over for Kaito. He knows that only one of them is after him, but he wasn't sure if she informed the rest of the gym leaders about it " Suicune, Entei, Raikou, Ho-oh, Lugia, Celebi. Please don't let him recognize me, I beg of you". Kaito mumbled under his breath while they approached a tall, lean, middle-aged man with short black hair with a single fringe at the center with three edges and dark eyes, wears a white t-shirt that is covered by a grey and maroon jacket, with the sleeves rolled up. He also wears charcoal trousers with elasticated ankles and pair of geta - dark brown flip-flops with black straps, standing in front of the city's gym, talking to a kid " Not bad, it was a good battle. Come back and challenge me anytime. I'll be looking forward to seeing you and your pokemon again when you're stronger". The kid nodded and promised The gym leader to be back again after training hard. When the young trainers left, Norman looked at the three teens approaching him. He crossed his arms and smiled at them " Well if it isn't my sweet little princess and Mr. Birch. And I see that your new friend Kaito is here with you too". Kaito's worst fears had become real, Norman has recognized him. Now, he had to get ready to what was coming for him.  
************************************************************************************************************************************

[A/N: phew . finally. I've been working on this for almost two weeks now. I'm sorry if I didn't upload it earlier but traveling can really mess things up. Anyway post your honest review and dark I'll be seeing you guys later. See ya :D]

{if you are reading this, know that you have been visited by Kyogre, fortune and prosperity will come to you , but only if you say " **Make it rain, Kyogre** " In the reviews :) }


	6. Chapter 6:The passionate and the arrogat

Chapter six: The passionate and the arrogant.

[A/N: hello my dear readers, how's it going? Me? Oh I'm fine. Totally not angry with the fact that the new sun and moon pokémons are ridiculous. Exeggutor for example; grass and dragon? Really Nintendo? A palm tree becomes a dragon and not charizard? You gotta lay off the weed, Nintendo, seriously. This is why we can't have nice things, only team VALOR can make things right #VALORPRIDE. Anyway, I'll see you guys next week, please enjoy this chapter. And if you do, please leave a review in the comments, see ya.]

* * *

 **{They loved their mother region to the point where they would gladly give their life for the sake of her freedom. Those four were her finest children, her faithful guardians, her pride and valor, her malice and wrath. For Johto they would live and prosper. For Johto they would fight and triumph. For Johto they would die and fade}**

Kaito froze in his place, his hands shaking, his eyes widened, his mouth opening and closing but no word came out, only a whimper. He prayed that Norman wouldn't recognize him, but his prayers were for naught. May waved her hand in front of Kaito's face to get his attention " Hello? Earth to Kaito, do you copy?". Norman laughter echoed through the doujo as Brendan shook Kaito slightly to make him snap out of it. " I guess he never saw a gym leader before, is that right, Mr. Koda?" Norman crossed his arms and laughed even louder than before. Kaito coughed to ease up the tension " I-I've heard a lot about you, Mr. Maple. I just never thought to meet you in person. We still call you a legend back in Johto, s-sir". Norman scratched the back of his head and chuckled lightly " ahaha. I could say the same about your mother. She was stronger than I ever was, it's a shame she had to retire so early and come here to Hoenn". Both May and Brendan were shocked to hear that coming from Norman, especially for May. Back when she used to live in Goldenrod city, she heard of a strong gym leader that trainers would find it difficult to surpass. But May didn't know it was Kaito's mother, Catherine, who ruled over Goldenrod's gym for five years. Only to retire for reasons still unknown today. " Really? Catherine was Goldenrod city's gym leader? And why didn't you tell us before, Kaito?" asked May, grabbing Kaito by the shirt's collar. " I thought you guys already know, my family ha been around for three years now" Kaito answered before taking May's hand off him. Norman cleared his throat, making the three look at him instantly. "anyway, I see that you kids have started your own adventures. What do you wish to accomplish by the end of it? Do you want to challenge the gym leaders and take on the pokémon league? Or you just want to explore the region?". Brendan told Norman how he wanted to explore the region and see the wild pokémons in their natural habitat " My father never let me leave the outskirts of Oldale. So to go on an adventure with these two is a once in a life time experience, Mr. Maple, sir." Norman nodded in agreement " you are right, Brendan. A man can't call himself a trainer if he doesn't travel across the region facing all types of difficulties. What about you, May? You still want to participate in the pokémon contests like many of the girls here in Hoenn?". May shook her head then smirked " No father, I want to get all eight gym leaders' badges, especially yours. After that I will participate in the pokémon league and I will become the next champion, that's my dream". Norman stood there silently, he took some time to process what his daughter just said to him. He thought that she was like the rest of the girls her age, always caring about contests and ribbons. But to see her, determined to become the champion, he couldn't help but smile " Well I guess I'll have to wait for to get strong enough to challenge me. How about this: get yourself four badges before challenging me, alright?". May excitedly nodded, just the thought of challenging her own father made her scream internally. Norman then fixed his eyes on Kaito, who was looking down, spacing out. "Ehm. What about you, Kaito? What do you hope to achieve from this adventure? " Kaito was full of himself, his arrogance and ego was visible to everyone. " Ha! I'll be the next champion. I'll defeat every gym leader in this region, including you, Mr. Maple. And then I'll kick everyone's butt in the championship, you'll see". Norman raised an eyebrow at Kaito's arrogant statement while Brendan and May rolled their eyes. Norman was about to teach Kaito some lesson about how not to be overconfident and to be more respectful when a faint knock on the door was heard. When the door was barely opened, a young boy, no older than fifteen, stepped in nervously. He was a slightly small for his age, skinny and frail boy with messy green hair that sticks up, pale skin, and bluish grey eyes skinny and frail boy with messy green hair that sticks up, pale skin, and bluish grey eyes. He wore a white shirt with a big collar under a pastel blue jacket with large buttons, grey slim fit trousers with turn ups on the ankles, and slip on shoes that are white with pastel blue soles. He also wore a brown shoulder bag that looked like the one professor Birch has. His face turned red when he saw May and Brendan looking at him, he wasn't expecting strangers to be here, not when he had an urgent appointment with Norman. But what made him feel really uncomfortable was the suspicious look that Kaito gave him, one that made him stutter before speaking. " M-Mr. Norman, s-sir. I-I'm here for my pokemon. My mom told me that you have ever a pokemon for me". Norman thought for a second before answering " Oh yeah I remember you, Wally. Your mother told me that you're leaving today. Say why don't you three show Wally how to catch a pokémon?" May was excited to show her father her skills, also she had to befriend this adorable green haired kid while Brendan hoped he'd catch a pokemon himself while also teaching Wally how to catch one. Kaito on the other hand wasn't happy with the idea, he wanted to leave as soon as possible to train his pokémons and beat the gym leaders. But Norman wasn't asking them, he was ordering them to help Wally catch a pokemon " fine we'll help him catch a freaking pokemon. Might as well as babysit this kid" Kaito said in a grumpy tone, receiving an elbow from May to the said " what he meant is that we'll gladly teach Wally everything about catching a pokemon". Brendan pat Wally over the head and smiled " yeah sure we can help him. He might even become a strong trainer one day". Wally stood there, blushing heavily. He looked at them with a tearful eyes, trying to find a suitable word to thank them " I-I thank you, May, you too, Brendan". Before they leave, Norman gave Wally two poké balls, one that contained a Zigzagoon and the other one was empty. Norman told Wally to use his pokémon when he encounters a wild pokémon he wants to catch. Wally nodded before he goes out with his three friends.

"This is stupid…". Grunted Kaito as the four looked around route 102 for a pokemon suitable for Wally. And to be fair, Wally was quite the annoying one. He refused to catch any common pokemon like Poochyena or Wurmple. He wanted something rare, even if it means wasting three hours trying to find a 'rare' pokémon. Brendan kept telling Wally that there aren't any rare pokémons in this area while May kept assuring them that they'll find a special pokémon for him. Kaito suddenly snapped at Wally, grabbing him by his big white collar " Listen, kid. I don't have time for the likes of you. The next pokémon we encounter you. Will. Catch. It. You hear me, kid?!" Wally trembled in Kaito's arms and tears fell down his cheeks. May quickly grabbed Wally of Kaito's tight grip and hugged the young boy, who started to cry. " Latias, Kaito! Look what have you done? It's alright , Wally. I won't let that meanie hurt you again". Just the, a pokemon emerged from the tall grass a humanoid Pokémon with a white body. It has thin arms and legs that widen toward the feet. There is a wispy extension trailing off the back of its feet, creating the overall impression of a nightgown or oversized dress. Most of its face is covered by green hair that resembles a bowl cut, but a pair of pinkish red eyes is sometimes visible. There are two flat, red horns on top of its head: a large one toward the front and a smaller one at the back. Everyone looked at the tiny pokémon as it hummed at them, her red horns glowed as it focused its attention on May and Wally. Brendan grabbed his pokedex and pointed it at the pokémon to identify it. "It says here that Ralts senses the emotions of people using the horns on its head. This Pokémon rarely appears before people. But when it does, it draws closer if it senses that the person has a positive disposition. That means it was drawn to you two's positive energy ". Wally and May both blushed at the awkward situation before breaking the hug, making Ralts step back a little now that the positive vibe that emitted from the two now is gone. Wally stepped forward then looked back at the three " Er… so n-now what?" asked Wally nervously. Kaito slapped his own forehead and yelled " Really you serious, kid?! You made us search this freaking area for four hours just to find a special pokémon for your stupid face and now you don't now what to do?! Are you that pathetic, boy?!". May shoved Kaito when she saw Wally about to break down in tears " Kaito what the heck is wrong with you?! Why are you so mean to everyone around you? Can't you let the boy catch the pokémon without you bullying him?!" then she looked at Wally, whose tears started to fall down his cheeks " don't listen to him, Wally. You can do it. Just use the pokémon my father gave you". Wally wiped his face with his sleeve, getting rid of the tears " I-I'll try my best. Okay, let's do this ". Just when he was about to send out the pokémon that Norman gave him, Ralts teleported to his side, poking the empty poké ball that hanged from his belt, happily humming. Wally froze in his place when he saw the pokémon vanished before him then appears to his side " Y-you want to be caught without putting a fight? A-are you sure?" Ralts nodded happily before Wally aimed the empty poké ball before Ralts, sucking it in in a red beam before the ball closes shut without shaking. The three stood there with their mouths wide open the whole time, they've never seen anything like it. Brendan walked up to Wally to check if what happened was real and so did May while Kaito stood back there with fist clenched to his side. Brendan pat Wally on the shoulder while May ran her fingers through his hair " You did it Wally" Said Brendan " you've caught your first pokémon". " that is the first time I see a pokémon do that kind of thing. That is beautiful " May added. Wally walked up to Kaito and showed him his new pokémon " See, Kaito. I did caught a pokémon , without your help even. Now you must think twice before you-". Kaito glared at him with his arms crossed " your pokemon is just as weak as you are, kid. Don't get hopes up high, because I will stomp it with my boot". Everyone went silent at Kaito's harsh words. Wally tried to frown but failed as his hands began shaking, trying to hold up the tears that was forming in his eyes. Brendan stepped forward and pat Wally on his back " That was dark, Kaito. What is wrong with you today?". Then he looked back at May, who was pissed too at Kaito's bad demeanor " C'mon May, lets go back to your father. I bet he's worried now that we were out for so long".

Back at Norman's gym, Wally told Norman how he caught his Ralts without battling and how May and Brendan were helping him all the way. " I'm sorry to tell you guys that this whole catching pokemon thing was because I am leaving to Verdanturf town today with my uncle because the air there is good for my health and I wanted a pokemon to accompany me. I thank you Mr. Maple , May and you too Brendan. I'm sorry if I stressed you guys with me for the past hours, I can't think of a way to repay you two". Both Brendan and May smiled back at Wally " nah, Wally. We're glad to help you. We hope that you have a safe journey to Verdanturf with your uncle". Wally returned Zigzagoon back to Norman and turned to walk away. Before he stepped out of the gym, Wally looked back at Kaito and glared at him " Kaito, you will pay for what you have said earlier. I'll grow stronger, and when I do, we'll see who has the last laugh". Wally said before shutting the door behind him, leaving then In a loss of words. " well. I guess that you two are rivals then". Norman stated, breaking the awkward silence " you should keep an eye on him, Kaito. You'll never know when he's strong enough to face you and give you quite the challenge". Kaito blew air out of his nose, not being impressed by what Wally just said to him " the likes of him can't hope to achieve anything if they are too emotional and break easily under pressure. That's why I'm harsh with him, I want to bring out the true trainer within him". May sighed deeply, she hated how Kaito acted like he was above everyone else " Kaito, when will you stop being such a jerk? We are your friends not your enemies". Brendan nodded, agreeing with May. Norman interrupted before things get worse " SO. You guys are heading for Rustboro city, right? You know the way there Brendan. Guide them safely through the woods. And May, try not get into fight with your friends on the way. Now if you excuse me, I'd like to speak with Kaito for a minute. You guys can wait for us outside" Both May and Brendan nodded as they left the doujo for Norman and Kaito. Kaito frowned at Norman, thinking that he'll scold for being harsh with Wally earlier "listen now, Kaito. I know that you've just met my daughter two days ago, but I want you to promise me something. Please protect my daughter, I can't think of anyone capable of such thing but you. You are clearly stronger than Brendan and you look like you could beat whoever tries to harm May or Brendan. Promise me you will do that for me". Kaito squinted his eyes as he felt a sting deep in his heart, yet another lives entrusted to him. He shook his head then turned to walk out " I'm sorry, Norman. I can't do that. I'm not suitable for such task " Norman grabbed Kaito by the shoulder then turned him around to lock his eyes with him " we Johto people care for each other and you know it, Kaito, that's why I want you to protect my daughter. Do this for me Kaito, I beg of you".

Brendan sighed as he looked at the sun as it was setting down behind the ocean, he wasn't sure how to break the silence between him and May. May untied her kerchief and played with her hair. " you know, Brendan. I lied to my father back there. He wants me to become a powerful trainer just like him. But I'm not sure I have the ability to become one myself. You saw how Kaito shunned Wally when he told him that he wanted to become a trainer, I wonder if he'll say the same thing to me". Brendan sat straight as he looked at the golden beach in route 104 " I don't know, May. He's still a mystery to me. I still have this urge to challenge the gym leaders but I'm afraid I might lose. I guess he's right. There is no weak pokémons, only weak trainers". May stood up and stretched her arms as she felt the cold sea breeze kissing her bare skin, making her shudder yet relaxed. Brendan stood next to her, his eyes fixed on the horizon. Just then they heard the sound of someone walking behind them. And when they turned, Kaito took a picture with his camera without giving them time to pose. They were surprised to see Kaito giving them a smile instant camera printed the picture seconds after the shot was taken. The pictured he showed them can only be described as peaceful: May was trying to get her right side fringe behind her ear and Brendan was holding his beanie with his right hand. May took the picture out of Kaito's grasp and huffed. " you could've at least told us that you want to take a picture. Now I look ugly in this and its all thanks to you". Both Kaito and Brendan laughed so loud, they dropped to the ground holding their stomachs. Kaito sighed and looked up with a smile as the night slowly closed in. " One day this girl will be the death of me, you owe me one, Norman" he thought to himself.

* * *

[A/N: FINALLY! This chapter took longer than it was intended to be. Basically because I hate Wally and his stupid face UGH! Next chapter will be a little darker than the previous one. So stay tuned everyone and I'll see ya later. Oh don't forget to kindly post your honest review! Kthnxbye~]

{if you are reading this, know that you have been visited by Kyogre, fortune and prosperity will come to you , but only if you say " **Make it rain, Kyogre** " In the reviews :) }


End file.
